Fruity Surprise
by asdf42
Summary: [Traducción]. Light va feliz al trabajo un día, cuando hace frente al peor olor que ha conocido siempre. Y mientras él inocentemente quiere trabajar libre de dolor, al parecer no puede terminar de hacerlo sin quedar en una posición sugestiva con L. Crack.


**Título**: Fruity Surprise (Sorpresa con sabor a Fruta)

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Humor

**Autor:** Hybrid-demon id 1151320

**Disclaimer**: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugmi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, el anime es propiedad de Madhouse y la historia es original de Hybrid-demon. En fin, creo que lo único que me pertenece es esta humilde traducción que espero que les guste.

* * *

Light abrió la puerta de la habitación tomando una respiración profunda para decir que estaba apenado por llegar tarde. 

En lugar, le dieron arcadas.

Después de toser, miró hacia los lados, intentando encontrar la fuente del olor monstruosamente dulce que le había provocado eso. Era repugnante.

"¿Light-kun estas bien?" L pidió, girando su silla para hacer frente al muchacho de cabello cobrizo, quién apenas había avanzado algunos pasos desde la puerta.

Light había parado de toser, pero ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza monstruoso. "por dios, Ryuuzaki¡¿que _es_ ese olor?!"

"es una vela que Amane-chan me dio como regalo por su ausencia." Giró su cabeza. "¿acaso no te gusta?"

"¡no!" Light gritó, caminado penosamente hacia donde L se sentó. "es demasiado fuerte."

Al acercarse al detective, vio la vela. Era de un rosa claro, con diseños delicados resaltando desde la base de cera. Pero poco dejaba saber a cualquier persona que cuando se derritiera, esa cera dejaría en el aire el olor más nauseabundo que conocía la humanidad. Esa vela era el olor del diablo.

"me gusta." L indicó, oliendo el aire. "es agradable."

"no, es repugnante. Apenas si puedo pensar, mi cabeza está flotando en dolor."

"entonces toma una aspirina."

"o pone lejos la vela." Light se quejó, cayendo sin gracia en su asiento. El estar más cerca del objeto aromático era como ser retenido para una tortura. "¡¿de que es ese olor de todos modos?!"

L se inclinó más cercano a la vela, de modo que el cilindro toxico con el siniestro olor estuviera a centímetros de su nariz. "Sorpresa con sabor a fruta." Leyó en la etiqueta dorada.

Light resopló. ¡Por algo la vela tenía un olor tan fuerte! Era probable que fuera cada olor químico de fruta fusionado y después elevado a 10, de modo que nadie pudiera escapar de sus capacidades para paralizar la mente.

"Ryuuzaki, por favor¿puedes poner la vela lejos?"

"pero si estoy gozando de ella."

Light se frotó la sien. "no puedo concentrarme. Apenas… puedo ir a casa."

"bien, supongo que puedes..." L dijo discreto. "y Kira tendrá otro día, ganando, y quizá sería hoy el día en el que encontremos algo que nosotros --"

¡"bien, me quedaré¡Pero esa vela se va!"

L se dio vuelta para hacerle frente. "Light-kun¿tanto te lastimaría tener algo de lo que tengo gusto en la habitación por un día?"

Light pestañeó mirando a L, reteniendo su cólera. "Ryuuzaki, haces todo lo que quieres con la punta de tus dedos. El dulce te rodea como lo quieras. _Me encadenaste a ti_. Obtienes cualquier cosa que deseas, a la hora que lo deseas. Así que no, no puedes tener esa vela aquí." Light llenó sus pulmones de aire y se inclinó hacia adelante, listo para soplar la vela.

L, en un acto de desesperación por una razón de la cual era inseguro, se lanzó de su silla hacia el pecho de Light, empujándolo hacia el suelo junto con la vela en el proceso.

Lo qué sucedió después fue una serie de acontecimientos que condujeron a una situación muy torpe. Matsuda, quien venía con el café de L y de Light, recibió una gota de cera caliente, puesto que una piscina de ella se había juntado en el fondo de la vela, y cuando la dichosa vela fue a volar, Matsuda estaba en el punto de mira.

Gritando, Matsuda arrojó las tazas de café por el aire, cayendo hacia atrás mientras agarraba su cara. Mogi se levantó para ayudarle, inseguro de qué hacer para ayudar al lloroso Matsuda.

Como sea, L y Light seguían luchando en el suelo, cuando una taza de cremoso café caliente mojó repentinamente a uno de ellos. Hubo un _splash__-ump _cuando la taza lo roció desde la espalda hacia el piso, y a hasta este día Light aún no puede describir las emociones que cruzaron el rostro de L.

Primero, hubo sorpresa, la cual fue seguida por un grito de asombro. Entonces, dolor, y después de eso, una mezcla de emociones, pasando rápidamente, solo por un momento, por una máscara imperturbable. Este proceso tomó algunos segundos como mucho, pero para Light pareció más tiempo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, L lo montaba a horcadas, gimoteando. Miró hacia arriba solo para ver que la camisa de L estaba siendo sacado y que él, era en efecto, el blanco hacia donde se dirigía.

Estaba quitando la camisa empapada de café de su cara sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza para empujar a L con ella, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

"- - le aseguro, Yagami-Yagami-san. Habían cámaras fotográficas en el cuarto que compartieron, y nada ocurrió entre ellos --"

Watari y Soichiro entraron en el cuarto, mirando la escena con los ojos anchos y las bocas abiertas.

¿Pero realmente, quién podía culparlos?

Light y L sentados en un lado, Light acostado de espaldas al suelo, sosteniendo la camisa de L sobre su cabeza, con la cara acalorada y el pelo revuelto. L montándolo a horcadas, innecesario decir que estaba medio desnudo, con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos. Aizawa e Ide sentados en el sofá, inseguros de qué hacer, y Matsuda agarrando su cara con Mogi sosteniendo sus hombros. El grupo parecía sospechoso de cualquier cosa.

"papá, puedo explicar est--" Light exclamó, todavía sosteniendo la camisa de L.

"eso espero, o si no arrestaré a Ryuuzaki por acoso sexual."

L suspiró, y se rascó la cabeza. "le aseguro Yagami-Yagami-san, hubieron una serie de acontecimientos anormales que condujeron a que montara a horcadas a su hijo. Si usted nos da un momento, estaremos alegres de explicar. No hubo nada sexual en este sitio... "

Watari y Sr. Yagami suspiraron sonoramente al mismo tiempo.

"... Hoy."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Soichiro rugió. Watari miró desilusionado.

"¡Ryuuzaki!" Light regaño, sonrojándose.

L solo sonrió bajo el flequillo de su pelo oscuro.

- - -

* * *

**N/A: **Mientras mecanografiaba sobre el horrible poder de la vela, adquirí un dolor de cabeza peor. Ouch ouch ouchhh. 

A todos, éste es otro crack oneshot traído a ustedes sinceramente. Los crack son divertidos :D

Siéntanse libre de dejar un review, yo no los pararé.

- Hybrid

**N/T:** Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot . Sobre la actualización de Tame Me, creo que me demoraré un tiempo más tristemente debo decir que todo el trabajo que había hecho fue borrado de mi PC gracias a un formateo TT, así que tendré que empezar de cero.

Espero que les haya gustado y como dijo Hybrid, siéntanse libres de dejar sus opiniones.


End file.
